Call of Duty: Militarized Warfare
"Call of Duty: Militarized Warfare is the first game in years that takes place in the modern war of 2014. Get ready for the most realistic, action-packed shooter with new dynamics, dark and crude elements and a deep story that defines the name "Call of Duty". A superior campaign, with a competitive multiplayer and a new, twisted survival coop mode called "Lost Souls" is what Militarized Warfare will deliver." ~Official Description. ''Call of Duty: Militarized Warfare ''is a first person shooter video game developed by Pineapple Games for 9-10th gen PlayStation, Xbox and PC. It was teased on March 30th and the campaign trailer, along with a multiplayer preview, was revealed on April 15th and the game was released worldwide on November 20XX. Militarized Warfare ''is the first game to be developed by Pineapple Games, it is the XX game in the Call of Duty franchise and Pineapple Game's first to be developed in a four-year development cycle. There was both a closed and open multiplayer beta for Multiplayer (people got in the closed one by pre-ordering ''Militarized Warfare). The closed beta started on July 19th-24th and the open beta started on October 1st-4th. Only PlayStation and Xbox owners had access to the beta, pc owners were not allowed because they might access the game files and expose them into the public. Weapons Character Menu A main feature in the game is making a character that will battle enemies and rank up in all four game modes. This is where you'll customize your character in a various amount of ways including your call sign (your gamer tag/username won't be shown in the lobby, only when players go to your character menu), gender, face, voice and clothing (depending on your game mode). The important thing about the character menu is customizing your load outs for any game mode straight from the menu without going to a specific mode and changing it that mode. Load out system for each mode * Campaign: U.S. Marines, Spetsnaz Army, Bundeswehr ** Primary Weapon: *** Rifle *** Machine Gun *** S.P.W. *** Hand Gun ** Secondary Weapon: *** Handgun *** S.P.W. *** Rifle (Unlocked at Level 4) *** Machine Gun (Unlocked at Level 4) ** Throwable Equipment: *** M67/F1/DM51 Grenade *** Flashbang Grenade *** Semtex Grenade (Unlocked at Level 3) *** Smoke Grenade (Unlocked at Level 4) *** Star Cluster Flare (Unlocked at Level 6) *** Incineration Grenade (Unlocked at Level 8) *** Throwing Knife (Unlocked at Level 11) ** Secondary Equipment (Unlocked at Level 7) *** ** Gear (Unlocked at Level 3) *** ** Kill Streak (Unlocked at Level 8) *** Kill Streaks will only be called during combat sequences. *** (28 Kills) Air Strike - request a bombing strike on selected location(s). *** * Multiplayer: Casual, Missions, Ground War 2.0, Hardcore and Competitive ** Primary Weapon: ** Secondary Weapon: ** Lethal Equipment: ** Tactical Equipment: ** Gear (Select Three) ** Kill Streak (Select Three) (Not in Missions) ** Customize Vehicle (Ground War 2.0 Only) * Multiplayer: Dogfight ** Plane Primary Weapon: ** Plane Secondary Weapon: ** Plane Attributes (Select Two) ** Plane Paint: * Lost Souls: ** Starting Weapon: ** Lethal Equipment: ** Reserved Super Weapon: * Infection: ** Your character in certain modes * Campaign: Your character will only be playable in the U.S. Marines side while you'll play as two default and un-customizable characters in the Spetsnaz Army and Bundeswehr. You can however, change your loadouts for the two other characters and no matter what mission rewards will go to your customization character. In coop mode, if your playing as the second player, no matter what faction you'll play as your character with your customization but your character will not talk at all like silent protagonists from previous cod installments. ** Level Cap: 13. No Prestige Mode. * Multiplayer: No Loadout System for Wager Matches, Survival, etc. ** Level Cap: 70. 10 Prestiges. * Lost Souls: You cannot customize campaign or multiplayer clothing into lost souls. Instead you'll have customizable strafe jackets. These strafe jackets can be used in all four modes as well. ** Level Cap: 32. 13 Prestiges. * Infection: There's no "customizable" loadout system in infection as in changing your weapons and equipment for each game but you can modify and camoflauge weapons as you rank up. ** Level Cap: 100. 5 Prestiges. Campaign Militarized Warfare focuses on modern military combat in the year 2014. You will play as three protagonists of three military factions: Sgt. Parker of the U.S. Marines, Cpl. Brendun of the Spetsnaz Army and Sgt. James of the Bundeswehr. Multiplayer The ultimate call of duty game mode, Multiplayer, is back with brand new changes from Pineapple Games. With the introduction of multiple Multiplayer playlists never-before seen in Call of Duty history: Missions, Ground War 2.0, Dogfight, Survival and Competitive. Each playlist is completely different and a different rank-up system for each type plus they all have something to do with the returning COD Points system from Black Ops 1. Casual Multiplayer (2-12 Players) Missions Multiplayer (2-8 Players) Ground War Multiplayer (16-24 Players) Dogfight Multiplayer (2-12 Players) Hardcore Multiplayer (2-12 Players) Wager Matches Multiplayer (2-8 Players) Survival Multiplayer (1-4 Players) Competitive Multiplayer (4-8 Players) Offline Multiplayer (1-2 Players) Lost Souls Lost Souls is a brand new 5 player endless survival coop mode where you get to battle zombies, monsters, aliens and robots in such mysterious locations where you're objectives are ranking up and surviving to your last breath, unless if you can find and accomplish secret missions. Infection Infection from Infinity Ward's games are back and this time, transformed into it's own mode with Campaign, Multiplayer and Lost Souls!